


Quenching the Commander's Curiosity

by LadyYev



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Licking, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:32:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5349251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyYev/pseuds/LadyYev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen didn't have time for a relationship. He was too busy being the Commander of the Inquisiton. Or at least that's what he kept telling himself. He finds himself looking at and obsessing over the Inquisitor!</p><p>But Tarin Adaar is no ordinary woman, she is tall, strong, and beautiful. More than that, she is a Qunari, and could probably take him easily in anything.</p><p>With full abandon, Cullen decides to pursue the Lady Inquisitor. He finds himself thrown into a world of Smut, fluff, angst, and plenty of drama. Because romancing this Inquisitor was never going to be that easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Duel

**Author's Note:**

> Chaper 1 is totally SFW. Chapter 2 is totally not!
> 
> This was to fulfill a prompt for the facebook Cullenites group. ( I decided to turn it into a serial)

"What are you doing?” Cullen shouted. His voice was becoming rasp from the arid mountain air. “Get your shield up! How do you ever-“

His shouts were interrupted when the recruit was thrown to the ground. His helmet flew through the air and fell at the Commander’s feet.  A loud thud echoed through the courtyard.

Cullen mopped the sweat off his forehead with a gauntleted hand. The freckled boy looked up at him, his eyes wide with embarrassment.

“Just---“Cullen’s shoulders fell in resignation.  He had grown tired from the endless training of helpless recruits. So many were farm boys looking for honor and glory in the Inquisition. All of these incapable lives were placed in his hands.

“Just try again and for the love of Andraste keep your shield up.”

The young man nodded and grabbed his helmet off the ground. Without hesitation he was back in the ring. Cullen turned on his heels, daring not to look. His hand rubbed the base of his neck, which always seemed to be sore these days. He was startled to find Tarin Adaar standing directly behind him.

“Your Worship!” He almost shouted in surprise.

 “Don’t mind me Commander. I’m just taking a look at our new recruits.” She smiled. Generous lips decorated her strong face. She wore her hair in long golden braids that twisted from around her horns down her back.

Cullen sighed. “Don’t remind me. I don’t think most of their voices have broken yet.”

Her smiling green eyes met his amber ones which he immediately felt shy away. Her arm touched the corner of his elbow. “Well. I have full confidence that my Commander can make men out of these little boys.”

Cullen felt his heartbeat quicken at her touch. He wasn’t sure why. He hadn’t really thought about her in that way. Between recovering from his  lyrium addiction, and commanding the Inquisition, he hadn’t put much thought into things like romance. Yet here he stood, avoiding the gaze of a gorgeous woman who stood statuesque above him.

Every part of her was iconic. Even though she had a strong jaw and was very muscular, Cullen couldn’t help but notice how beautiful she was. She was strong and feminine. Smooth black horns twisted beautifully from the crown of her head. Her emerald eyes always seemed to be at peace and replicated the color of the glow from her hand.

Part of him was curious. Who wouldn’t be?

His thoughts were violently interrupted when a spear flew by only inches from his right ear. He leaped in surprise.

Both recruits stood stunned. Wide eyes staring blankly at the Commander they almost impaled. A flare of rage welled in Cullen’s chest.

“Get out.”  His words spit like fire. He threw his hand to the side directing them to the barracks, “Come back when you are ready to play with real weapons.”

Faces looking at the ground, they headed towards their bunks. The other recruits watched them leave, concern painted across all of their faces.

“Who’s next!” Cullen barked. The rush of adrenaline from the spear still coursed through his veins. The recruits looked around anxiously. No one wanted to follow the previous act.

Fingers ran up Cullen’s spine cuing a wave of shivers across his entire body. Tarin rounded his shoulder, Cullen struggled to hide the blush that threatened to paint his cheeks.

“Maybe these little ones need a demonstration.” She said dangerously close to his ear. It was helpless, his face grew hot from the blush that attacked him.

 “O-of course.” He spent much time these days in the ring, showing his recruits strategy as well as giving them hand to hand combat demonstrations. He was already suited in his usual armor. Even though it was formal it was also functional.

His sword spun from its hilt. Light danced across the shimmering silver blade. He turned towards his recruits. Looking through the nervous eyes that faced him, who would be his pupil today?

No one met his gaze. Their heads were all turned towards the Inquisitor behind him.

Tarin untied her formal robes. The fabric sang as it slid off of her broad muscular shoulders leaving only a scant top underneath. On the bottom she wore little more than smalls. The robes fluttered to the ground and she stood before him almost _naked._

Cullen’s face became warm again. He turned his eyes away, but the damage was already done. He could even feel his ears burn with the shock of seeing her in such a state.  All the recruits watched her with wide eyes. One coughed back a reaction.

She crossed in front of Cullen and grabbed one of the training staves from the outside of the ring.

“I have always found my Inquisition clothes too confining.” She said in a low voice, “Don’t you agree commander?”

Cullen almost choked when she referenced him. Maker, was she asking him about his clothes? Or hers? His thoughts jumbled through his head and he struggled to make a sensible answer which came out like this, “I find them… ah… suitable…”

“Hmm…” Tarin ran her finger in circles on the tip of her staff. “We Qunari like to allow our skin to breathe.”

“Something I noticed.” Cullen answered too soon. He was thinking of the Qunari he had fought back in Kirkwall and of the Iron Bull. All of whom seemed to prefer less to more. From the look on her face, he could tell she took it a different direction.

Her lips curled in a wicked smile. “I hope my state of undress doesn’t upset you, Commander.”

Cullen looked up at her shocked. “No. I did not mean to offend, I just…” His words were failing him. For the next several moments he stood at her in awkward muted silence.  Her wicked smirk told him that she was loving every second of it.

“Let’s duel.” She broke the silence. Cullen’s heart started beating again with relief.

She spun her staff which ignited in a cool blue flame. Her body radiated with magical energy. A glacial blade erupted from the tip. Cullen readied himself. It had been some time since he fought a mage. His recruits were all soldiers proficient in swords and shields, not magic. But he was ready. This is what he was trained to do.

The first attack was hers, a wall of ice cascaded towards him threatening to freeze him in place. It was a simple attack, an opener. Cullen charged towards her, his Templar shield deflected any effect the ice may have had on him.

His sword swept forward in an attempt to throw her off balance. She stepped back, narrowly missing the blade.

THUD. Her next attack landed, the staff blade shoved into his stomach. Fair, he left himself open. She wasn’t just a mage he remembered but a knight enchanter. A mage trained to fight as a warrior. This could be used to his advantage.

He lurched forward with his shield, trying to knock her to the ground. Again, she avoided him. A cocky grin set itself upon her lips. It was then that Cullen felt a rush of wind throw him back to the ground. Blades of air struck his face, and he found himself now on the edge of the arena.

He could feel a rise in himself. He needed to stop her. He positioned himself on his elbow, preparing to spring himself upwards and charge her once again.

Her hand shot forward, and his entire arm was locked in ice. He could not move from the ground.

She gleamed wildly making her way towards him. Her long legs were accentuated by her lack of garments. Cullen found himself admiring the tight muscling throughout her exposed body. She was so dangerous, but he couldn’t help but wonder.

He forced his arm free from the ground, ice shattering around him.

Tarin gave a short chuckle.

Cullen rushed towards her. His body was eager to make violent contact with her. She lifted a hand. He felt his feet rise above the ground. He was now suspended in midair. She continued her approach, clearly looking for a winning blow.

Cullen’s feet kicked wildly. Like a man in a noose, he had nowhere to go, no attacks he could make. At least not until she dropped him. With that thought he flung his sword towards her. She moved out of the way, only it caught her staff which was yanked free from her arm.

Immediately Cullen was dropped. Swordless he flung himself towards her. She made a feeble attempt to get her staff, but Cullen threw his body against her. The resulting force knocked her to the ground where they both fell with a loud thud.

Her eyes flashed with anger and frustration as she tried to flee him. But Cullen had the upper hand. No matter how much bigger she was, he was centered on her and her attempts to flee remained useless.

Angrily she jerked her body beneath him, but Cullen held his ground. Not allowing her to move.

“It looks like I’ve got you.” He smiled with friendly aggression.

She kicked her legs up, attempting to buck him from her. Cullen was tilted forward with the force of her attempted kick.

He leaned into the forward motion, his heart raced as his lips met hers. Tarin’s eyes became wide with the sudden gesture, but then relaxed and closed. Her legs stopped kicking, and instead she leaned in and kissed him deeper. She tried to reach up and pull his head in closer to hers, but he had her hands still pinned to the ground, firmly.

She moved her hips upward, against his. Feeling the entirety of his body along her own. Cullen felt a fire in his chest as their lips continued their exploration of each other.  His body hungered for hers. He could feel her tight bare skin under his body. He longed to explore it with his hands.

“Um…” A voice broke the moment from the sidelines. “I think it’s safe to say this round goes to the commander.”

Cullen jumped away suddenly aware of his surroundings. He couldn’t believe he let his curiosity get the best of him… in front of his recruits. His heart pounded in his chest, partially in arousal, partially in embarrassment. His face burned a deep red.

“Yes… uh…” His hand rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “That’s enough training for the day. Tomorrow.” He started to command, but instead gave a hand gesture dismissing the blushing recruits. They turned to leave. Whispering along the way. He could hear giggling.

He stood as professionally as he could, trying his best not to give away his complete embarrassment. Once they left he turned to the inquisitor behind him. She was working the buttons on her formal robes.

“That was fun, Commander.” She smiled. Her eyes looked up at him, when they met he could feel his heart clench. What was happening to him?

“If you ever want to have a little more fun, come by my quarters sometime. I think I deserve a rematch.”


	2. The Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Commander takes the Inquisitor up on her rematch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is full of Ohhh Myyyyy.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it. It's almost too much for me!!!  
> COMPLETELY UTTERLY ABSOLUTELY NSFW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cullen found himself standing in front of her door. He had been there for what felt like hours. Should he knock? Why shouldn’t he? She did invite him after all.

Before he could make a decision the door swung open. He was greeted with a very surprised looking inquisitor.

Cullen’s heart pounded in his chest. Tarin stood before him, her body full of mysteries to discover. This was not his first time, but it was his first time with a woman who stood at least a foot taller than him. This was something that both intimidated and titillated him. It had been eating at him for days, ever since their spar. He needed to have this woman.

She smirked at him. Her wide brown lips invited him in for another kiss, but he resisted. It was not time… yet. She wore a thin silk robe that was nearly sheer. Were he to dare lower his eyes he could see most of her naked form underneath?

He decided to save himself the pleasure of looking, for now. There would be time for that later if everything went as planned.

“Commander.” She said in a low sweet voice. “Can I help you with something.”

Cullen’s heart skipped. His mouth started to fall open in clumsy dumbness, but a wave of courage washed over his spine. He wanted this woman, and he would take her.

“I certainly hope so.” Suave words came out from in between his nervous lips.

She raised an eyebrow. Her gaze intensified. “And what is that?” She said in a quiet innocent voice, knowing exactly what he meant.

“I came for that rematch you offered earlier.” Cullen crossed his arms in mock confidence.

“I didn’t think you’d feel like sparring, Commander.” She teased.

“Not exactly” Cullen came towards her, she stood ready for him. He wrapped his fingers around her hips. He could feel her bare skin underneath the thin veil of fabric separating the two of them.

She leaned down to him, only about an inch away from his face. He had to make the next move. He leaned up and kissed her.

She returned the kiss deeply. Her arm wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him into her. Her body pressed hard against him. Cullen found himself giving in to the excitement. His breath quickened.

She pulled her lips away, keeping them just out of reach of his own. He tried to bridge the gap, but she eluded him. Then in a soft sweet voice she said, “Now tell me, exactly what do you _want_ , Commander?

  
“I want you.” He responded instantly. His voice was breathy with desire.

She gave a short, satisfied laugh. “And how do you want me?”

“In any way you will have me.” He answered.

Tarin released him from her grip. She took a step back and untied the small knot that bound her sheer robe. The gown fell to the ground in response exposing her beautiful muscular body.

Cullen could feel his excitement building. She was glorious. He wanted her to take him down, he wanted her strong hands around him. He wanted to pleasure _her_.

He let out a rugged sigh.

“Is this what you want, Commander?” She motioned towards her naked body.

“Maker- yes.” He growled.

“Let me show you what I want.” With that her body was against his. Her mouth enveloped his. He moaned with her strong passionate kisses.  Her deft hands made quick work of his tunic. Instead of carefully unbuttoning it, she yanked both sides of the shirt hard. There was a loud sound of buttons clashing against the floor.

Cullen ran his hands along the smooth curves of her waist. Her skin was warm and inviting to the touch.

She ran her fingers along the inside of his waistband, enjoying the smooth  curvature of his hip. She moved her mouth from his and traced her tongue down his neck, following the lines of his muscles down to his pants. With her teeth she pulled at the buttons of his pants, releasing his glory.

She paused for a moment and looked up at him. Her green eyes were darkened with arousal.

“Is this what you want?” She asked him.

“More than anything.” He muttered, anticipating her next move.

She continued down to his penis, which was unsheathed and ready for business. She ran her closed lips along one side and then the other. Her warm breath teased him with small amounts of moisture. Then she did it again, this time though, she used the very tip of her tongue. She could feel his already present excitement growing as she made circular motions around the tip. He pushed his hips forward, begging her for more.

This she would give him. She plunged him inside her mouth and held him there. He gasped in surprise. She ran him in and out of her mouth rhythmically. He found his hips moving along with her motions. His excitement continued to grow. He wanted more, he wanted in deeper. He never wanted her to stop.

He reached down for her head and found one of her curly horns. He grabbed a hold of it and pushed himself deeper into her mouth. She let out a giggle as she continued to devour him. His other hand found her other horn, and he began to cry out with pleasure.

He closed his eyes and his body began to tense, eagerly looking for some sort of release. She then pulled away.

Cullen opened his eyes wondering why she had stopped. He desperately wanted her to finish what she had started.

“Things are going to be a little bit different tonight, Commander.” She said. “Are you ready for the real fun to begin?”

Cullen nodded, knowing that all he wanted was her around him again. In any way she would.

She kissed him deeply and moved him towards the bed. Cullen followed her lead, walking backwards in unison with her.

The back of his thighs hit the hard wood frame of the footboard. She extended her hand and pushed him onto the bed.

Obediently he fell onto the soft sheets which felt cool against his back. She towered above him now, and stood for a moment. Examining all that lay before her. He took a moment to do the same. Part of him was nervous, never had he been thrown onto a bed before. But he was pretty sure that he liked it.

She climbed on top of him. He couldn’t help but admire the smooth feeling of her body against his naked skin. Her hips rested just north of his, denying him entrance into her most sacred of chambers. She bent down like a willow. Her lips danced along his neck and collar bone.

“If we are going to do this, we are going to need to lay down some rules.” She said between kissed on his neck. His hands searched her body eagerly, taking in all the sites. The smooth bumps where her ribs were, the soft flesh of her stomach, and the fullness of her breasts.

“First,” She paused her kissing. “I am going to need a way for you to tell me to stop.”

“Stop?”

“No, It can’t just be stop. I need you to give me a word, that if I am going too far, or if I am scaring you, then I can stop immediately.”

“Cabbage.” He answered immediately.

She smiled down at him, “that was quick.”

“Well, I won’t be” he promised. Hoping that they had done enough rule setting and she would continue.

“You better not be.” She laughed. “Because commander. Rule number two is that I get my turn first. When I am done, then I will help finish you.”

Cullen felt this was a strange request. But he was interested.

“Third?” he asked.

“Third is, I am going to tie you up.”

She hopped off of him for a moment and reached for her nightstand. Cullen admired her stretched out form beside him. He could not wait to feel her body around him.

Buried in the drawer of the nightstand beside the bed was a set of long red ropes. She grabbed his hand and pinned it against the headboard. She tightly wound the first red rope around it. Cullen found the roped a bit awkward, but not altogether uncomfortable. She fastened it tightly before moving onto the second hand where she did the same.

“Are you ready Commander?” She asked a final time.

“More than ever.” He responded.

She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. Her thumbs ran up the middle of his abdomen and circled his chest. She leaned down and bit his neck. Hard. He moaned at the bite. She kissed around the area she had bitten, as if apologizing. Cullen wanted to pull her head into him asking for more but his hands were restrained. Instead he pushed his hips up, even if he couldn’t enter her, he could feel her against him.

Her hips responded in kind. Slowly rubbing against his, as if asking for more, but denying access. He could feel moistness building between her legs, against his very ready sword. She rubbed herself along him for several more long slow strides, then effortlessly slipped him inside her.

Cullen nearly cried out in excitement. She was tight and smooth and wet around him. He pushed his hips up into her, feeling her deeper, but he found he did not have complete control of the situation. She pulled her head up from his neck and looked him in the eyes.

Slowly, she pushed herself down onto him. He moaned with pleasure as she completely held him inside of her. She rested for a moment, before suddenly pulling up. He gasped with surprise at her sudden change of pace.

She repeated the last movement. A slow downward push, followed by a quick upward thrust, as if to show she was in charge tonight. Cullen closed his eyes and leaned his head back, enjoying the smooth movements of himself inside of her.

She grabbed his bound hands and held onto them, as she settled into a smooth regular rhythm. She breathed deeply with each movement expressing her pleasure with each thrust.

She increased her speed. Her breasts bounced just above his head. Cullen tried to push his face into them, finally he was able to secure himself onto one. His teeth grazed her left nipple. She cried out in response. He held it between his teeth as he gained a better grip and began to suckle. She moaned in excitement.

She began to pull him in and out of her even faster. He could tell by her pace he was making her eager and pushing her closer to the edge. He traced the smooth bumps around her areolas with his tongue. His body was starting to bridge on explosion itself.

She started to cry with every push. She was eager, ready to go. She held her breath, and her abdomen tightened. Cullen tried to restrain himself, watching this beautiful woman pushing so close to the edge. He lost grip of her nipple and found his hands making fists around hers in the restraints. He held his breath, trying to calm himself. Her pace was frantic and hungry. She dug into him pushing him even deeper around her. He cried out, “Tarin—I---!”

Just then he was interrupted by a loud cry. Her head tilted up towards the ceiling, her eyes opened wide, looking over the edge of eternity.

She tightened around him, a force which caused an explosion within himself. Instinctually he tried to grab onto her. He needed something to bind him to the earth. He felt as though he was flying through the galaxy, and all he had to keep him down were the red rope restraints.

She tightened around him again in an echo. He called out in reponse. Her head fell onto his chest as the two of them let wave after wave of aftershock consume them. They lay there together for a moment. Both of them drenched in sweat and other bodily fluids.

After a few minutes or rest, Tarin recovered enough to reach up and untie the roped which bound his hands. She laid her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat for a moment, it was quick, but slowing down to a resting pace.

“How was that?” She said finally.

Cullen sighed. “Amazing.” He said. “I’ve never been tied up before.”

She laughed. “Well, you pinned me down in the courtyard. It was only fair that I returned the favor.”

“Maybe next time I can tie you up.” He teased.

“Well commander, you could always _try._ ”


	3. Fine Art and Daydreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a week since they first experimented with each other. Cullen finds himself losing focus.

A week passed after Cullen and Tarin’s little “experiment”. Something about it stuck with him. She was so… forceful. It was so good, so perfect.  Not much had been said about the incident since it happened. Cullen wasn’t sure what to make of the whole encounter, but what he did know was that he was eager for it to happen again.

His daydreaming was starting to get attention. Often he lost track of conversations, or even tasks, as he wondered about Tarin.

 “What- are you doing?” Leliana said, breaking Cullen’s focus. She leaned over his shoulder and grinned at what she saw.

For the last hour Cullen had been lost in thought at the war table. His hands were kept busy with doodling.

Cullen looked down at his work. It was a nice round breast. Not unlike Tarin’s. Cullen blushed when he realized Leliana must have taken notice of his newfound art skills.

Leliana burst out in giggles, “Is that a nipple?”

Cullen tried to grab the paper but Leliana was too fast. She forced it from his hands and gawked at what she held.  Josephine leapt to join her.

“Maker Commander! I had no idea you were a man of such skill!” Josephine giggled.

Cullen covered his face, wishing he could disappear.

The two women lost themselves in a fit of giggles. Josephine held onto Leliana’s shoulder to steady herself as tears began to fall.  

“I can think of a dwarf who would be _very_ interested in your artwork.” Leliana snickered. She extended her arm offering the paper back to Cullen.

Cullen leapt at her and snatched the paper away. “You wouldn’t!”

“Don’t tempt her Commander. I don’t think she could resist!” Josephine howled.

“Are we done here?” Cullen shoved the scrap of paper into his pocket, reminding himself to burn it at the earliest convenience.

There was no answer. Both women had lost all focus. Cullen turned to leave instead of waiting for them to regain their composure.

“You don’t have to leave! I am sure there is plenty more we can get don’t.” Josephine almost said with a straight face.

Cullen gave a frustrated half polite wave as he made his leave. The door echoed behind him.

***

“Everyone is going to be talking about it.” Cullen complained rubbing his temples between his thumb and forefinger.

Tarin was lying horizontally across her blue silk sheets. Her robe rested on the top of breast revealing a nice amount of cleavage. “Is it really that big of a deal?”

“Of course it is! I am the Commander and you…”

“They don’t know it was me.”

Cullen stopped his wild pacing. “I just don’t want people to start asking questions.”

“Maybe they will think you are a man who just _really_ enjoys drawing breasts.” She smirked. “What does it matter anyways? We are both consenting adults.”

 “You’re right. I really _am_ overthinking this aren’t I?” No one knew it was her. All he had drawn was a breast, a single, simple breast. Surely no one could tell it was hers. His hand fell from his face and he looked towards her for the first time since he had entered her quarters.

“Absolutely.”  She responded.

Cullen took notice of the way she was draped across the covers. Lying on her side she was the very image of seduction. Her hips relaxed with one leg on top of the other, both of them beautifully exposed by her short sheer robe. Her skin seemed to glimmer in the low light of dusk. Cullen lost himself for a moment daydreaming about running his fingers along her smooth thighs.

“So is that the only reason you came to visit me Commander?” She hummed in a low solemn voice.

“What” He asked completely out of the moment.

“Did you only come to tell me about your artwork?”

Cullen blushed. “I-I suppose not.”

Tarin smiled and patted the bed beside her.

Obediently Cullen answered the invitation. He lay alongside her, their bodies separated by just a few inches.

Tarin moved her face towards him resting her nose against his own. He could taste her breath on his lips.

“I also wanted to see you.” He whispered. “What happened the other day, I can’t seem to get it out of my head.”

He tried to take in the entire moment. Their last encounter happened so fast. Even though he enjoyed it, he wanted to make sure to savor her this time. He wanted to take in everything, her eyes, her hair, the timbre of her voice.

“Me neither.” She inhaled.

Cullen’s heart raced as she broke the distance between them. She tasted like honey on his lips. Cullen leaned into the kiss and held her waist with his hands. It felt like electricity sparking between them. The way his heart raced would have concerned him under any other circumstances.

He pulled her in closer. There was no longer any space between them on the bed. Her body was warm and inviting against his. Cullen found his fingers dancing along her hips, towards the bottom of her robe. He could feel the warm skin beneath his fingertips.

She gasped when he moved his hand up under the edge of the fabric feeling the smooth forbidden skin underneath.

Cullen rested his face along her neck and took in the smell of her hair, _lavender_.

“Tell me what you want,” Cullen whispered in her ear.

“Cullen… I” She hesitated.

“I want to know what _you_ want Tarin.”

“ _I want you._ ”

Cullen’s breathing intensified at her words. He wanted her too. He wanted to feel her skin against his own. He wanted to bite her neck while she was wrapped around him. He wanted everything and most of all he wanted her.

Cullen yanked her robe to the side exposing her naked body underneath. He ran his nose from her neck, down to her sternum, breathing her in the entire way. He rested between her breasts relishing the feeling of her his cheeks. He never got the chance to fully explore them last time. Something he was certain to remedy.

He rubbed his cheek along the side of her left breast, until he could feel her hard nipple against the side of his lips. He didn’t take it into his mouth. Not right away. Instead he moved his lips along it, savoring the smooth perfection of its peak. He inhaled the sweet smell of her skin. He could taste her anticipation.

She gasped when he took her into his mouth. His tongue circled her, making him eager for more. Cullen’s hands moved from the outside of her thigh to the warm inside. She seemed to tense as he made his way to her warm wet center.

Cullen teased her. He rubbed his hand along the outside and traced his fingers along the edges.

 Cullen released his mouth from her breast. “Tell me what you want.”

“I want you.” She whimpered.

She almost cried out as he parted her lips and plunged his finger deep inside her. Her hips moved towards him begging him for more.

“Tell me what you want!” He commanded, pushing another finger inside her.

“I want you!” Her hands pulled on the waistband of his pants, urging him out.

Cullen pushed her legs apart and rested himself along her entrance. He could feel her hot and waiting for him. She moved, trying to coax him in, but Cullen didn’t let her.

“How do you want me?” He groaned into her ear.

“I want you inside me” She muttered.

Cullen grabbed her hands firmly and held them over her head. “It’s my turn.” He said as he pushed himself into her.

She was warm and tight around him. Cullen tried to contain himself and enjoy the feeling of her. But she had a hold on him. He could not contain the arousal he felt when he was around her, or the intense excitement he had when he was inside her. Each thrust was more exciting than the last. Cullen groaned as he began to lose control. She felt so good, it would not take long before he--

Cullen’s eyes shot open at the sensation. His body convulsed in throws of orgasm. He could feel himself emptying, but not into Tarin as he dreamed.

“Dammit!” He shouted. His pants were completely wet. His heart still pounded from the intensity of his imagination. His mind spun catching up with his surroundings.

The room was dark and damp. He could see dim starlight above him through the hole in the ceiling. He was alone, and like a teenager he had been dreaming.

Once he finally regained his composure and took inventory of the situation, he came to the realization that he really needed to talk to Tarin.


	4. What is this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen approaches Tarin to talk about their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry no chapter last week. I was out of town with Christmas and such. I wrote most of this chapter on my phone in Evernote :P I hope you enjoy! Smut next time I promise!!!!!

"Harder!"

Cullen could feel his chest tighten at the sound of Tarin's voice ringing across the courtyard.

A thud was heard followed by another shout, "Harder!"

The low thrum of Iron Bull's chuckle followed. 

"I always knew I liked you, Boss."

"Then show me by striking like a man!" She cried out in a heated voice.

Cullen tried to remain unseen as he watched their interaction. The two of them stood across from each other in the sparring arena. Both were dressed down, as the Qunari seemed to prefer in combat. Tarin was striking even when only dressed in her smalls, maybe _especially_ in her smalls.

Iron Bull carried a huge mace, as he often did. Cullen always wondered how he could lift such a thing so easily. The head, which was shaped like an open mouthed dragon probably weighed as much as Cullen himself.

Tarin armed herself with her glorious bladed staff. It swirled with blue magic.

Iron Bull stomped his feet on the ground and stretched his legs wide. Dust swirled around his boots, but only for a moment. He charged at full speed towards Tarin.

Tarin braced herself for the impact, digging her heels into the loose dirt around her. She outstretched her staff holding it with both hands.

BAM!

Both met with an explosion of blue and gray light. Iron Bull grunted at the impact. Tarin was hardly moved at all.

Cullen was impressed.  Even with all of his power, the hulking beast that is the Iron Bull was unable to make her lose footing.  And she was only armed with a staff! If only his men had a fraction of that strength. Cullen shook his head, trying to picture what a mess they would have been in had any of them actually tried to spar with the Iron Bull. There would be blood, Cullen was sure of it.

Cullen admired her for a moment. He enjoyed seeing her dressed down like this. Her thick muscled abdomen and thighs shimmered with slick sweat. Cullen could almost taste the sweet salt on his lips. He felt an overwhelming urge to taste her. What would that be like?  He wondered.

Iron Bull swabbed the sweat off of his face with his massive hand.

"Not bad, for a woman." He smirked, removing a water skin from his belt.  
"Funny, I wish I could say the same for you." Tarin stretched her long muscular arms behind her head.

 Iron Bull scoffed before taking a long draw of water. Tarin picked up her robe and draped it across her shoulders.

 Cullen snapped back to reality.  He was here for a reason.  He needed to speak with Tarin. He needed to tell her how he was feeling. He needed to see where they were, was she interested in more?

 He took a deep breath. Preparing himself. In an instant of bravery he dared to step out of the shadows and make his presence known.

 She noticed him almost immediately. 

 "Commander." she cooed.

 Cullen's hand found the back of his neck as it so often did when she was around. 

 "Tar-ah- Inquisitor." He tried to hide the shakiness of his voice.

 Iron Bull chuckled at his awkwardness.

 "I wanted to speak with you." He could see Iron Bull watching him from out of the corner of his eye.

 "Go ahead." There was no inflection in her voice.  Nothing to make him suspect that she knew at all what he meant.

 "I-uh was hoping we could speak alone." Cullen muttered. 

 Tarin nodded and gestured with her hand for Iron Bull to take his leave. He responded with a hearty chuckle.

 "Have fun boss." Iron Bull said and made a strange, but most likely obscene gesture with his hand before exiting.

 Tarin scoffed but was obviously humored by his gesture.

 "You’ll have to excuse Bull, Commander." she said, "His mother didn't hug him enough as a child. Made him a bit touched."

 "I thought Qunari weren't raised by their parents."

 "Like I said, not enough hugs."

 "Wouldn't that include you?" Cullen spoke without thinking and immediately was struck with regret. He looked up at Tarin, expecting the worst.

 Instead she just shrugged, "I get my affirmation elsewhere."

 Cullen almost blushed.  Wondering if she meant what he thought.

 "What did you want to speak with me about? Is something wrong? "

 "Oh!  Right! I wanted to—uh—well-- it's just." Cullen paused for a moment to breathe.  Then he started again.

 "It's been a week since we were, uh, intimate. And we haven't spoken about it, or even at all since. I was just wanting to know what this is I guess. "

 "Oh" she said, looking down. Then there was a long pause.

 Cullen was shaking in his boots.  His heart pounded as if he had been running.  He watched her, standing there,  looking at her boots for a long while before he decided he couldn't take it any longer. Fear struck him, and he wanted nothing more than to disappear.

 Cullen wanted to run away as fast as he could. He would rather be anywhere else than here. "I'm sorry, this was stupid. I'll just-"

 "No, wait.  I'm sorry." She pushed her hair behind her ear. “You just surprised me.”

 Cullen was had never seen her look so vulnerable.

 "I guess I'm just a bit confused about what you want from Me." she said in a plain tone.

 "Well, I really had fun." Cullen tried to keep himself from blushing, "And I would like to do it again.”

He paused for a moment then added, “I-if that's what you want, of course."

Tarin shook her head a little.  "We've had our fun Commander. I'm not really interested in being someone's toy. "

 "I don't want that either. I would never just use you like that. I like you, and I want to see where this goes. "

 Tarin raised her eyebrow, but remained silent.  Her eyes searched Cullen's face.

 “I’m not really the girlfriend type.” She said finally.

 Cullen’s heart pounded harder. She hadn’t turned him down, not completely. Maybe be could change her mind. _Maybe._

He took her hand into his.  "I think we have something here. And I'm not ready to be done yet. "

 She sighed but the tiniest smile escaped the corner of her lips. "That's a very intriguing offer Commander. I'm just not sure if-"

 "Tonight." Cullen interrupted her denial, "come to my quarters tonight. Let me show you what I have to offer.”

 Tarin smirked at him, "well, I have always enjoyed trying new things. Should I bring my ropes? "

 Cullen laughed, “No. Tonight we will do things the Ferelden way.”

 Tarin giggled. “I look forward to it.”

 He thought about kissing her, but instead he replied with a sly, "See you tonight. "


	5. Flammable Plans Often Go Awry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tarin meets Cullen in his quarters for what promises to be an exciting night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as much smut as anticipated. But be ready, the SMUT IS COMING!!!!

Cullen spent all day arranging his quarters. He was determined to provide the perfect night for Tarin. The usual musky smell of his office was disguised by the aroma of candles and rose petals. Which were sprinkled liberally from the door to the bed. Food was carefully laid out on a blanket on the floor. Cullen planned for a nice dinner before other activities commenced.

He found himself wishing he had fixed the hole in the ceiling. Rain could easily spoil the evening. With the time he had to prepare though, he did not feel as though it was time well spent.

He dressed casually with a blue velveteen jacket and smoky leather pants. He tried not to fiddle too much with his cufflinks as he waited for the arrival of the Inquisitor. He was as nervous as he was excited for her arrival.

A knock broke through the silence of the room. Cullen almost leapt out of his skin.

He forced himself to take a minute to breathe before answering. His heart raced in anticipation.

She knocked again. With a deep breath he answered the door, hoping that he did not appear over eager or desperate.

 “Tarin.” He greeted her.

“Commander.” She nodded.

Cullen gestured for her to come inside. “I’ve been waiting.”

“So it would seem.” She smiled.

Cullen’s felt a lump in his chest as she looked around the room.

Tarin stood tall and statuesque as ever. For a moment she said nothing. Then she burst out laughing.

“Candles?” She walked into the room and gawked at all of Cullen’s hard work.  “And what are these? Roses?”

She flipped a petal between her fingers and focused on the wine bottle he had centered on his desk.

“Now here is finally we can use!” She laughed.

Cullen stood looking down, with his hands clenched. His brow was furrowed, though only a little bit. He strained to contain the frustration he was feeling. He was trying to do something _nice_ for her, something _romantic._ He had spent hours setting all this up, only to have her laugh at all his hard work.

Her eyes met Cullen’s, and her face fell silent.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered. “I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“It’s fine.” Cullen said, running his hand through his hair. “I- I think this was a mistake.”

“No.”

“It was. It was too much.”

“No.” Tarin repeated.

She stepped towards him and held his chin in her hand. “I like it.”

Cullen’s eyes met hers. He was still bothered by her reaction. No amount of eye gazing would change that.

She leaned in and gently pressed her lips against his. Cullen thought about resisting, but his urge to kiss her was stronger.

He kissed her gently at first, lips barely brushing together. Electricity ran from his lips down his spine. He kissed her a second time, more intentional. It was amazing how quickly she could make him forget how upset he was.

The third time he kissed her it was hard. He enveloped his lips on hers, and eased his tongue into the entrance of her mouth. She must have enjoyed that, because she let out a quiet moan. Cullen enjoyed that very much. 

He wrapped his hands around her waist and pushed himself against her. She lost her balance for a moment and shuffled backwards.

Cullen pushed against her again and the two danced backwards until they bumped into his desk. She braced her arms on the edge of the desk and he continued to kiss her passionately. He felt like his insides were on fire, consumed with passion for her. Every centimeter of his body ached for this woman, and he still couldn’t figure out why. Though, right now he wasn’t in the mood to figure out much of anything.

Each kiss pushed them closer together. His fingers were desperate to remove her clothing. He restrained himself, trying to keep himself in the moment. Her lips were so soft, and she tasted so good. Cullen longed to taste more of her. Every inch of her _needed_ to be tasted he decided.

Tarin pulled away. Cullen opened his blurry eyes to see what the problem was.

“Do you smell burning?” She said whipping her head around.

“What?” Cullen said, his mind reeling from the sudden change of pace.

“Burning” She sniffed and then pushed him off of her. “Commander, Your desk is on fire!”

They accidently knocked over a number of candles. Some were on the desk, others on the floor.  Flames licked at the varnish on his desk.

“Maker!” Cullen scrambled for something to put the fire out.

Tarin yanked the blanket off the floor and threw it over his desk. The food Cullen had prepared was flung across the room. Quickly she patted out the flames. 

When she was done the blanket was ruined. Covered in soot and wax. The room took on the smell of burnt hair. The food was ruined. The wine glasses were shattered. All that remained of his romantic attempt was the wine bottle. Which he was glad hadn’t shattered when it fell to the floor.

The two of them stood for a moment, saying nothing. Then Tarin spoke.

“I’m sorry.” Her shoulders were slumped. “I didn’t mean to ruin your plans for tonight.”

Cullen regretted feeling upset earlier.

“This kind of stuff always happens.” Tarin sighed, her fists clenched. “I’m sorry Commander.”

“For what?”

“For laughing. For knocking over your candles and starting a fire. Truth is, I’ve never been very good at romance.”

“It’s not a big deal Tarin. I can get more candles for next time, and a less flammable desk.” His hand landed on her arm.

Tarin chuckled at his joke.

He leaned against the back of her neck and breathed her in deeply. “I think you are doing just fine.” He nibbled the back of her ear. She giggled.

Cullen ran his hands along her back, enjoying the feeling of tight muscles underneath the fabric.

“You know.” She whispered, “I have absolutely no attachment to this shirt.”

Cullen smiled, “ Oh really?”

“I actually kind of hate it.”

“What a pity. Shall I save you from it then?”

“Please do.”

Cullen grabbed her arm and turned her around. His fingers struggled with the gaudy clasps which enslaved her beautiful body.

“Quickly Commander! I feel as if this beige monstrosity is suffocating me!” Tarin teased.

Unable to resist, Cullen grabbed the center of the garment and pulled with great force tearing the fabric apart and exposing Tarin’s exquisite midriff.

“If Josephine finds out I did this, she is going to kill me.” Cullen took a moment enjoying the view of her naked breasts underneath.

Tarin greeted his neck with kisses. The warmth of her breath sent shivers running all over his body.

“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.” She said between kisses.

Her fingers made quick work of Cullen’s  velveteen Jacket. His toggled tunic underneath stood no chance against such skilled fingers. He reveled in the feeling of her hands against his skin underneath.

She ran her tongue from his neck down his bare chest. As she got closer to his groin he couldn’t help but dig his hand into her hair and pull her in closer.

“On the desk?” She asked with her lips still touching his skin.

Cullen considered it for a moment. The blanket was still spread across it. It was coated in half melted candles and hot wax. He decided he better not risk injury.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

She continued kissing his neck, biting it every now and then for a little extra spark. “But that’s where you do all of your work for the Inquisition. Maybe it’s my turn.”

Cullen liked the idea, seeing Tarin sprawled naked across his workplace was so appealing. Her body would leave a permanent impression on otherwise dull piece of equipment.

“Every time I try to calibrate trebuchets I am going to be distracted by pictures of your naked body.”

“I think it might make your calibrations more exciting.”

Cullen couldn’t take it anymore. He pushed Tarin down onto the desk. Obediently she landed topless, her arms stretched above her head. She was so tall her legs hung off the end. Cullen decided to use this to his advantage.

He unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down to the floor. With flair he threw them aside. His fingers felt their way up her inner thigh. Hungry for what awaited them at the top. Gently he pushed her legs aside and explored her with his fingertips.

Tarin squealed with delight.

“Tonight we are going to do things a bit differently.” He commanded. “First, I will take you with my mouth. Then I will climb on this desk and take you like a gentleman.”

Tarin giggled a little at the last part.

“When we are all done with that, you will tie me up however you like and do with me what you will.”

A devilish grin spread across Tarin’s lips.

“As you wish Commander.”


	6. Ladders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tarin decides that she and Cullen need to test out the Inquistition's equipment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At long last, a new chapter! Sorry for the incredibly long delay, I got pretty stuck! Thank you to harbingerofwimsy for your inspiration and friendship. You are the best! Enjoy this smut filled chapter!

“How was that?” Cullen said breathlessly, coming up for air.

“It was okay.” Tarin smirked.

Cullen chuckled. “Judging by the sounds you were making, I would say you thought it was a little more than okay.”

“Hmmm. Maybe,” Tarin teased. Her mouth struggled to conceal the most revealing of grins. “What’s next, Commander?”

Cullen’s heart fluttered a little. Could she already be up for more? This woman would be the death of him, and he truly loved it.

“Lady’s choice,” he whispered, lying next to her. His face was inches from her own and her sweet scent filled his nostrils. He wanted so very much to kiss her. If he did, would she like it? He thought she would, but he had to play by the rules of her game.

“I don’t know, Commander. You have been awfully busy.” Her voice was low and breathy. Cullen could barely contain the lust that burned in him when she spoke like that. “I would hate to tire you out.”

“I have a lot more in me,” Cullen played back, hoping she would take the bait. He was ready to have more of her.

She smirked at him and leaned over, giving him a long kiss. Her lips pressed hard against his, her tongue dancing with his between open lips. Cullen tasted her and hummed. She tasted delicious, like strawberries. He tried to savor everything: her smell, her taste, her scent, because he knew he only had moments before the game changed.

Too soon she pulled away and Cullen missed the feel of her mouth on his instantly. He wanted so badly to feel her body against his again, but now it was time to wait for her next move. She leaned on her elbow and looked down at him like a hawk eying prey.

“I have one thing I’ve been thinking about quite a lot,” she purred. Cullen could almost taste the playfulness in her voice.

“Is that so?” he asked coyly.

Instead of answering immediately, she smoothly rose from the bed and sauntered to the middle of his room. Her naked body glistened in the low light streaming in from the windows. Her blonde hair was no longer braided as neatly as it had been earlier. Instead, long strands ran down her back and stuck to the sweat that covered her skin in a golden sheen: sweat from their previous activities. They would be so much sweatier by evenings end.

She rested her hand on one of the middle rungs of the ladder and gave it a good pull. “How sturdy do you think this is?” she mused, glancing back at him.

“I don’t know,” Cullen answered honestly. “You’ve been on it before, you know it just as well as I do.”

“Not like this,” she teased.

Cullen arched an eyebrow at her.

“Come here,” she teased again.

Cullen sighed as he sat up on the desk. What was she up to? He made his way over to her, curious, nervous, and strangely excited about what she was planning.

“I don’t think we’re maximizing our use of this ladder.” Her eyes bored into him and just like that, Cullen was ready to take her again. She placed her hand on his shoulder and traced the lines of his body from his neck, down his chest, to his waist. She ran her finger along the length of him, sending shivers down his spine. Her lips met his again. Cullen moaned as she held him in her hand, her long fingers easily taking hold of him as she rubbed him back and forth ever so gently.

Cullen held her face in his hands and pulled her deeper into the kiss. She began rubbing him harder. Cullen groaned and pressed his naked body against hers. He could feel the pressure inside him building. She was _quite_ good at this. Back and forth she stroked, bringing him closer and closer. He returned kisses down her neck, eager to make his way to her breasts.

“Not just yet, Commander.” She pulled away, her sigh stirring his hair. Cullen was intoxicated by the feel of her, his desire for her almost overwhelming.

“I want you,” he moaned into the safe haven of her neck. There was no judgement here, no shame. He could be… open, vulnerable, _taken_.

“I want you too, but we have to do what’s best for the Inquisition.”

Cullen laughed, “And what is that?”

She beamed at him. “We have to check the safety of this ladder, of course. It would be a shame if someone got hurt on it.”

“A safety check? How are we going to do that?” Cullen asked eagerly.

Tarin smirked. She looked around for a moment before holding up a finger. “One moment.”

She sashayed over to her clothes, still sitting in a pile where they’d been left, and dug through them for a few seconds before pulling out two long blue silk ropes, and a lengthy blue sash.

“I should have known you would tie me up eventually,” he purred, his body already flushing in anticipation. The very _thought_ of being tied by her, completely controlled by her was....

“What can I say? I think you look really good in rope.” She kissed him again on the mouth and pushed him backwards until he was back against the ladder. She continued to kiss him, swiping her tongue against his, as she lifted his left hand above his head. Without pulling away from the kiss, she began deftly wrapping the rope around his wrist. Her kisses traveled down his face, along his jaw, until she could nibble on his ear. Cullen shivered with excitement.

Once the first knot was tied, she repeated the process with his other hand. She tied the ropes tight enough to keep his arms up, but not so tight that they were uncomfortable. Then she took the blue sash and held it up tantalizingly.

“Are you going to tie my feet too?” Cullen asked curiously, testing the give in the ropes.

Tarin shook her head. “Commander, if I tied up your feet, how would you stand?”

“Then what’s that for?”

“I want you to trust me Commander, can you do that?” she asked, her eyes wide, looking straight into his.

“Of course I can,” he responded, settling back against the rungs.

“Good.” She placed a small kiss on his lips before wrapping the sash around his eyes, the world around him abruptly dimming. He could see only a little light out in the corners of his vision.

She moved over him, her legs wrapping around him and resting on the ladder behind him. She was so strong and soft against him. Their bodies embraced completely as she held the ladder above both of their heads.

“Are we really doing this?” Cullen said. Pin pricks of excitement ran up his spine in anticipation.

“I want to, do you?” she asked breathlessly, searching his body with her own.  He could feel her heat, her hips hovering above his. She had him positioned in her hand, ready to plunge him deep into her. His body begged for her to do it, his back arching in desperation. He wanted to feel her all around him, squeezing him tightly. He wanted to sink every inch of himself deeply into her and to never come out.

“I want you so badly,” Cullen moaned.

“Good,” she said quietly.

She pushed him deep inside her. Cullen whimpered in pleasure. She felt so good wrapped around him. The ladder creaked as she moved her hips, pushing him in and out of her. The blindfold made everything more intense. He could feel her warm breath on his neck, he could smell her hair on his face. With the blindfold on, it seemed like she was even enjoying it more. Her voice kept escaping in groans of pleasure, a song that could have kept him going for ages.

Tarin cried out loader and thrust her hips against his harder and harder. Her voice alone could have pushed him closer to the edge. Cullen struggled to keep himself from climax with her riding him so hard, his hands twisting to grip the rungs with a white-knuckled grip. At the feel of her breasts against his face, he opened his mouth and found one of her nipples. He sucked on her as she rode hard against him, and she cried even louder. The ladder creaked loudly with each thrust.

Cullen was getting closer and closer to his own end. He wanted her to climax first. He wanted to feel her clench around him. The muscles in his arms, legs, and back tensed and he wondered how much longer he could hold out. The ladder sang with them in their mutual pleasure.

He could barely keep from bursting when Tarin sang out, her whole body collapsing around him. He swore that in her cry, he heard _Cullen_ escape from her lips. He couldn’t keep hold of himself anymore, and with a rush of ecstasy, he came inside her. He cried out, both of their bodies writhing on top of and inside each other. Tarin kept moving him in and out of her as she rode out her climax.

Suddenly a load crack rang out, followed by both of their bodies falling to the ground. Cullen couldn’t see for sure, but he was pretty sure the ladder was never intended to support the kind of activity they’d been using it for.

He laughed, and she joined him.

“I guess your ladder wasn’t as strong as I thought,” Tarin teased, untying the scarf from around his face.

He looked up, his gold eyes taking in all of her. She seemed to be grinning at him, her entire face glowing. From there, his gaze moved to the ladder.

The ladder was still attached up at the top, if barely. Around the middle there was only splintered remains of what he used to climb every day. The floor was littered with shards of wood, the bottom of the ladder in ruin around them. His wrists were still attached to the lower half of the ladder.

“This is going to be hard to explain,” he groaned, his head thunking back against the ground.

“Maybe.” She smirked.

“So, did I hear you say my name when you…”

Tarin blushed, or at least, Cullen thought she did. She sat up, her face smiling down at him fondly. “I think you must be mistaken Commander.”

She rose and gathered up her clothes and started dressing herself, taking time to make sure her buttons were in the right holes. Cullen reveled in watching her, his heart still pounding from their vigorous activity. She was so beautiful, had he really not noticed it before? She was a huntress, a goddess, his beautiful falcon. Yet, no one had spoken those words, not yet. Should he tell her how he felt?

“Are you going to untie me?” he asked instead.

“In a moment,” she hummed. “I forgot my knife in my quarters, I think I’ll need to run and get it. Don’t worry Commander. Just sit back and relax, you could definitely use some after all of our equipment testing tonight.”

Cullen smiled. He was tired. Their lovemaking had been vigorous to say the least. She leaned down and placed a kiss on his lips.

“I’ll be back shortly, Commander. Why don’t you close your eyes and take a rest.” She draped the scarf over his hips before exiting.

A thought occurred to him, “you know you can use my sword…” Before he even got the last word out she was gone, traipsing down the stairs. The door slammed shut behind her.

Being attached to a ladder was wholly uncomfortable, but his fatigued body didn’t care. Tarin was right: he did need rest. He closed his eyes and waited quietly for her return.

~*~

“Commander!” A voice broke through the haze of Cullen’s sleep, and he shot up. The twilight of evening had faded completely into the darkness of night. How long had he been asleep for, he wondered. In front of him stood Jim, Leliana’s obnoxious messenger who had a penchant for showing up precisely where and when he was definitely not wanted. This time was no different.

Jim’s face was completely white as he tried hard not to meet his Commander’s eyes. Cullen realized that he was still lying naked on the floor in a pile of broken wood. The scarf was still draped over his waist, if only barely, though it did little to protect his dignity. His wrists were rope free, and only pink bruises marked where they once had been. At least Tarin had untied him.

“Are you alright Commander?” Jim panicked. “Why are you on the floor? Why are you _naked?!?”_

“Maker!” Cullen exclaimed, scrambling to put his hands over his nethers, regardless of the scarf still covering him. “I’m fine. Get out of here!”

Jim averted his eyes, eyes shooting up to the ceiling. “But Commander-”

“OUT!” Cullen roared.

Jim rushed out the door, slamming it soundly behind him.

Cullen heard snickering from behind his desk.

“Tarin?” he said, turning around. She was sitting with her feet up on his desk, a copy of **_Tale of the Champion_** draped lazily across her lap. “Are you… _reading_?”

“Just a little. You were so cute while you were sleeping, and you know you needed the rest.”

Cullen laughed as he stood up. Splinters were stuck to him all over. Tarin set the book aside and approached so she could begin to pluck off the splinters carefully. “You were great.” She hummed. “Can’t wait to test our equipment again.”

With that she gave him an incredulous smirk and left. This woman was trouble, and just the kind he was ready to get into.

 


	7. Things we Cannot Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen misses Tarin, and wonders about the nature of their relationship.

The days crawled by for Cullen while Tarin was away in the Fallow Mire. Reports indicated the presence of undead in the area. While it was necessary for her to close the rifts and take care of the undead, Cullen found himself desperate for her company. She had been gone for seventeen agonizing days. He missed their banter, the way she smirked at him, he missed the way she would kiss him.

Each day he found himself looking out over the battlements, hoping her caravan would come into view. Leliana would rather tease him than give him as much information as he wanted. She asked far too many questions, and what she did reveal was, lacking.

Why did he think of her so much? He missed of her smell, her smile, her voice. He worried that something would happen to her, and he wouldn’t be there to protect her. Not that she needed his protection. She was fierce, strong to a fault. He wanted to feel like she needed him.

It was just sex, he tried to remind himself. That's what they had agreed to. Though, he was becoming increasingly unsure. Tarin was smart, cunning, fierce. She acted unlike any other woman he had ever met before. She was a great conversationalist, she got along with practically everyone, and she had that laugh. That low laugh full of honey that he wanted to just drown himself in.

He impatiently tapped his pen on his desk while he flipped through his reports. His focus had been horrible lately, since Tarin left he hadn't been sleeping well. His dreams were wrought with nightmares.

A small pinch in the back of his head alerted him that something was wrong. The sting spread across the back of his neck and trembled through his forehead where it lingered. The pressure formed a pool, the kind that wouldn’t go away and would increase. He had only seconds to react.

"Help!" He shouted, hoping the guards beyond the door might hear him.

The agony came on like a storm. It was as if his head was being stabbed over and over again by a thousand tiny swords.

A scream escaped his lips, his vision was going white from the extreme torment in his head. He couldn’t see or think, the pain was everything.

"Maker-" he panted, words failing to form completely. His head throbbed uncontrollably, he couldn't think, all he could do was scream.

~*~

The room was cool and dark. Tiny bits of light tried to puncture the darkness, but fell far short of illumination. Where was he? He tried to sit up, but his muscles failed before he could even really try.

His head throbbed, but not like before. He was shivering, there were blankets on him, but he felt as though he were naked in a snow storm.

He could feel the warmth of a body next to his. Someone was holding him, someone who smelled like honeysuckles. He closed his eyes and let the warmth of their touch envelop him.

~*~

The next time Cullen woke, the storm in his head had passed. Sunlight sparkled through the stained-glass windows of the Inquisitor's chambers.

He turned next to him to see Tarin fast asleep. She was facing him, her warm arms wrapped around his torso. She smelled sweet and beautiful, where did she come from?

Cullen nestled into her embrace and felt warm everywhere. Her skin was bare against his. Her mage robes were cast aside on the chair next to the bed. Cullen also noticed that he had been stripped down to his small clothes. He really hoped she had waited until he was in her quarters before she did that. No telling what the rumors would say had any of the servants or messengers seen him being carried in such a state.

"You're awake." Tarin hummed in low sleepy tones.

"Why are we naked?" He asked.

Tarin laughed. Cullen’s heart fluttered in response.

“Are you complaining?” She mused.

"When I returned they had you in medical. You were in so much pain, you couldn't open your eyes or stop shaking. I was worried about you." She leaned so she could see his face. Her sleepy eyes were full of concern. “You were so cold, I was afraid I was going to lose you.”

"It's the lyrium. I've... stopped taking it"

"Lyrium does this to you?”

“Not taking Lyrium does this to me.” He groaned. “As a Templar, I needed Lyrium to-“ he stopped before saying the next part.

“to hunt mages?” Tarin added. Her eyes were pools reflecting in the low light of the evening.

“It’s not- I mean, There are plenty of other reasons.”

“I understand, Commander.” Tarin said. Was it just him, or was her voice colder than before?

Cullen lifted his head to look at her. “I’m not that man anymore, I stopped taking Lyrium because I wanted to change.” His hand touched the side of her face, he leaned in closer to her, his lips grazed the side of her cheek.

His neck twinged with pain from his attack. He bore it, remaining close to her for a few moments longer.

Her hand rested on his face. “I know who you are Cullen.”

His name sounded so perfect on her tongue. He savored the sound, rare and sweet as it was.

"I thought I was going to lose you. I tried everything I could to stabilize you, and nothing worked. I was afraid."

“Afraid of what?” He whispered.

“Afraid that I couldn’t save you. I can close the breach, I can save the world, but I cannot save the man I—“ She stopped. Cullen could see pain in her eyes. Was she saying what he thought she was?

"Thank you Tarin, for everything." He said, alleviating the pressure from her unsaid words.

Her eyes shone with unshed tears, Cullen could hear her heart beating as he lay against her chest. Fatigue lingered and took him.

As he faded into a calm wave of dreams he heard her say, "Keep fighting Commander, I need you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are moving into feels territory, be prepared <3


End file.
